Halfway Hero
by Alsheon
Summary: Su Muqiu lived through the accident but left crippled, unable to play Glory like he used to. Ye Xiu swore that she'll made One Autumn Leaf lives up both's dreams. Live as a pro gamer is hard but a prodigy like Ye Xiu always left with stunning results to be a pillar for her loved ones, stealing many hearts unknowingly along the ways. Muqiu/FEM!Xiu. Changed! From Somewhere to Belong
1. The end of Perfect Duo,

**I'm really gonna be a constructor aren't I? The motto stays the same "EXPAND THIS F*CKING FANDOM! GIVE US MORE BL FICS".**

 ***looked down to my draft books and journal then starts flipping them to and fro* Aw, damn I'm run out of TKA fics... Maybe it's not an entirely a good idea to update five stories in a span less than a month after all... Or is it? *grins to you, readers***

 ***starts flipping the books to search for a fun to wr** **ite story amongst the very rough drafts with crappy writings* I really need to gather a meeting with the Queens after this...**

 **Who's in the line secretary Nature Queen?**

 **Nat: Huang Shaotian, you've also starts to ship Ye Xiu with Xiao Shiqin after the latest chapters... And also starts shipping Zhang Xinjie/Ye Xiu harder after the teaser of chapter, and you're also levelled up in your support for Ye Xiu/Qiao Yifan again because the latest chapters. Damn girl, why the list is so long?! And why every ships contain Ye Xiu!?**

 **Thea: Because he's the Main Character, obviously.**

 **Nat: this MC-doting syndrome has to stop... Along with your accute second lead syndrome. That's the reason why Wang Jiexi's story got two shots while Huang Shaotian is still Zero in story right?**

 **What can I say? It's sad to be so awesome...**

 **Thun: It's still five in the morning and your narcissism is kicking already? Fire Queen, take responsiblity over this.**

 **Fi: I'm so proud of you my dear vessel.**

 **Anyway about the story... Let's create Su Muqiu's one...**

 **Nat: SEE WHAT I SAID?! SECOND LEADS SYNDROME EVOLVED TO THIRD LEAD SYNDROME! WHAT ABOUT HUANG SHAOTIAN!?**

 **I know! I know! I also hate myself for that!**

* * *

Halfway Hero

Pairings: Su Muqiu/Ye Xiu, MuqiuXiu(It still sounds like I'm encouraging threesomes with Ye Twins and Su Mucheng...)

Tags: Friend to Lover, I resent the accident that took Su Muqiu away from Ye Xiu and Su Mucheng, So Su Muqiu is alive here! Hoorrah!, Not My Usual Happy Humour and Plot Sunshine Flowery story, I'm serious, Surprised that I actually manage to make a story that doesn't involve crack twist and humorous vibes?, Well, here you got it. But It's still contains Fluff.

Disclaimer: The King's Avatar/Quan Zhi Gao Shou © Butterfly Blue.

Warning: I'm not perfect so the Grammar might not be perfect.

Halfway Hero

* * *

Okay alright, *brushed off the maids who are trying to make me look presentable* ehem!

IMPORTANT NOTICE EVERYONE! I'M SO SORRY BUT THIS STORY WILL BE CHANGED TO A FEMALE!YE XIU. It's not at all about I'm against something here it's just... I looked back to my drafts about this one precious baby and one thing I realize is that... It actually fit more to be a Fem!YeXiu. I'm sorry Ye Xiu! I'm not against your gender!.

Imaginary Ye Xiu: *Rolling his eyes while crossing his arms*

It's just that hospital-*piiiiiiiip* and that Wang Jiexi's scene in-*piiiiiiiiiiiiip* also the part when *piiiiiiiiip* and it's more *piiiiiiiip*

Nat: Goddammit! *presses censor button endlessly* AL! YOU STUPID B!T¢[-]! Stop giving off spoilers! Dammit!

And that *piiiiip*

Thea: Someone stop her!

Ooops, that's spoiler... Good job queens.

Anyway, like I said, I juse re-read the drafts for the future chapters and found myself immensely shocked at how much it would be suitable if Ye Xiu is a girl instead... Sorry if you all disappointed but I'm already hardened myself to change this. Once again, I'm so sorry!

Prologue: The end of the Perfect Duo.

To be honest, things are happening and they all are chances to be done.

Both have a dream. A same dream that they gladly shared. In fact, they shared everything to each other gladly be it money, food, shelter, place to go, place to come back, and most of all the feelings that began to grow ever since they met.

Youths they are, they knew they're destined. Fate unite a pair of orphans with a ranaway in a funny way, before drawing a thick line in between them.

They're interwined. Su Muqiu and Ye Xiu, in the future they will be a greatest duo.

Or so they hope.

The accident happened just like that and hearing the news almost made Ye Xiu have an heart attack. Cold voice informing with emotionless tone, void of any simpathy and Ye Xiu immadiately hate the owner of that voice, regardless.

Su Mucheng, Su Muqiu's sister, a girl that Ye Xiu had more or less adopted as her own younger sibling, had break down. Ye Xiu would to, after all she's a seventeen years old teenage girl that's still have much sentiments an overly emotional. But the next sentence gave her a light of hope.

 _"He's still alive and currently in coma"_

* * *

Almost a month had passed and the only one permitted to see him after the first week is Su Mucheng. Because Su Mucheng is Su Muqiu's family in blood she have the right to see him. But the problem is, Ye Xiu couldn't.

So in the month time Ye Xiu chose, rather than mopping around in the hospital might as well she gone out doing part time jobs to pay the Hospital's fee. The duo similiarly did not see each other, longing for the day they will finally see each other again.

The time Ye Xiu finally permitted to see him, a piece of her heart broke.

Seeing that fragile figure laying helplessly on the pure white hospital bed. Ye Xiu once again forced to accepts the reality.

Su Muqiu's crippled.

Those quick hands that's always equally fast rhymed with Ye Xiu's own hands, are declared unable to be back to its' original state. Added to that, Su Muqiu's legs are also crippled with small chance to recover. The accident had taken many things... But at least it hadn't taken Su Muqiu's life.

Su Muqiu smiled at his younger beautiful friend as he caught Ye Xiu's gaze, the sunshine that usually shone in his face proclaiming his youth and eagerness is nowhere to be found, he said nothing. The eldest is aware, if he were to forcefully says something it'll come out as a complete lie.

Something like "I'm fine," is out of question.

Because that will only made Ye Xiu become more aware that everything is not fine.

But still, Su Muqiu is the oldest in their little group. He's the pillar that hold up their little precious family. He had to appear like there's nothing to worry about. Even if he were dying he'd still had to smile for them. He's a man of this family.

If even what he wanted to do is just to curl up and cry his heart out. Even when he wanted to pour all his grief and cry on Ye Xiu's shoulder. Even what he wanted is to be left alone. He can't.

This pair of girls, that Su Muqiu loves so much, need an encouragement from him. They need him as their mental support, they need to know that he's fine. They need Su Muqiu as their pillar. If Su Muqiu left or crumble before them, They'll be lost.

"Muqiu..." Ye Xiu murmured as she sat herself by the bedside. Both stared at each others communicating through their eyes sending many emotions that their mouths couldn't translate to words.

""I'm sorry,"" Both said at the same time, one with a regretfull tone whilst the other is with sorrowful one.

Ye Xiu's eyes reddened and welled in tears despite her resolve to stays firm, she let out a forced laugh and ducked her head attempting to hide her feeling.

"What are you sorry for?" Ye Xiu asked, her hands squeezed Su Muqiu's sickly pale hand as if afraid Su Muqiu would immadiately gone after that apologize.

Su Muqiu bitted his lips and looked down on the shaking and squeezing dainty hands, his heart ached, "Ye Xiu... I can't play... Wouldn't be able to play like I used to..." Su Muqiu shakily exhaled.

His dream.

His ambition.

His aim.

His purpose.

His goal.

Gone just like that... Su Muqiu's eyes started to tear up but he holds himself as he once again look at the girl who have been by his side for years, indulging his dream and accompanying him up till now.

"I'm sorry... Because from now on One Autumn Leaf wouldn't have a partner by his side anymore... I'm sorry One Autumn Leaf have to strike up the obstacle alone from now on..." Su Muqiu said regretfully.

"And most of all... My deepest apologize for not being able to keep my promise to enter the proscene with you..." Su Muqiu whispered, lovingly staring at Ye Xiu with a look of sorrow.

"I'm so useless..." Su Muqiu bitterly mumbled

By Su Muqiu's other side, Su Mucheng sniffed into her hands, "Brother..." She hiccuped.

"Don't say such a stupid thing!" Ye Xiu snapped towards the weak lying patient. Her beautiful eyes blazing with unwillingness and overwhelming sadness, hot tears flowing out like a stream.

"It's great now you're safe and... Sounds" _alive..._ Ye Xiu finished difficultly but cannot add the real word she wanted to say.

Su Muqiu laughed, genuinely happy at Ye Xiu's display of worry.

Ye Xiu glared and rubbed her eyes, "Don't laugh," she hissed.

"Ye Xiu, I'm not a fragile porcelain. Laughing won't kill me." Su Muqiu assured despite the soreness he feels all over his body.

Ye Xiu scowled and threw a resenting glance, "Stubborn fool," Ye Xiu grumbled, whilst rubbing her wet eyes on her sleeves like a child trying to regain back her dignity but her eyes keep producing tears of happiness.

"I... You don't have to worry about me Muqiu..." Ye Xiu started,

"I'll work hard in your stead. I swear, One Autumn Leaf will rise to the very top," Ye Xiu affectionately looked down on Su Muqiu and determinedly vowed. Su Muqiu's gentle eyes stared into Ye Xiu's determined ones.

"Although it will be harder without you and Dancing Rain, I'll do it. I'll... Definitely train Su Mucheng to use Dancing Rain so in the future she could join the proscene and... I will realise our dream for you and I will work hard for it... Don't blame yourself, it's not your fault." Ye Xiu finished weakly.

Su Muqiu's eyes widened, his heart swelled in his chest and butteflies dancing in his stomach. His chest filled with so much feeling, pride, happiness, satisfaction, and other complicated ones.

"Thank you..." Su Muqiu smiled, now he's awfully aware on how much this boy has grew up in such a few years.

"It's the least I can do," Ye Xiu shook her head.

"But nothing I can do," Su Muqiu smiled bitterly. They fell into a pregnant silence and Su Muqiu is absently patting Su Mucheng's head to console her.

Ye Xiu frowned solemnly, "I'll make it to the proscene and go for the top. You'll see One Autumn Leaf's figure everywhere." Ye Xiu once again declared.

"It will be lonely without you but I'll do my best. You don't have to worry anymore," Ye Xiu said.

Ye Xiu pats her chest and vows, " I'll become the pillar to support you and Mucheng."

"I'll be waiting for that," Su Muqiu smiled. "And when that time come, I'll be your number one fan," Su Muqiu beamed.

Ye Xiu softly smiled as she rubbed her eyes which had teared up again.

"Since when you've become such a crybaby, Ye Xiu?" Su Muqiu is unwilling to see those beautiful eyes filled with tears and instead he teased Ye Xiu.

Ye Xiu scowled, "Stop joking," Ye Xiu rubbed her eyes once more. Before focusing it on Su Muqiu again slightly entraced.

"I love you," Ye Xiu blurted out. Both Su siblings froze, Su Mucheng even stopped hiccuping to look at Ye Xiu questioningly.

"What?" Su Muqiu said disbelievingly, his eyes are filled with astonishment.

Ye Xiu gave a start before lovely redness slowly crawled on her face as she realized what he had just said, "I... I..." she stuttered about under Su Muqiu's astonished stares.

Ye Xiu swallowed before hardened herself to solve this here, "I... I love you, Su Muqiu." Ye Xiu stated again.

"Really?" Su Muqiu is shocked.

"You!" Ye Xiu gritted her teeth, her face is completely red to the ears. "I thought I lost you without letting you knowing my feeling. Give me a break!" Ye Xiu huffed.

Su Muqiu watched in amusement as Ye Xiu turned his head away before laughing. "No, it's just... I can't believe you actually love me back."

Ye Xiu relented, "... Huh?" Ye Xiu stared.

Su Muqiu smiled teasingly, "Yeah, I thought you're really cute... A cute runaway. _Really_ cute, and it's just growing from there," Su Muqiu grinned bashfully..

Ye Xiu flushed "I'm not cute," she covered his face with the back of her hand.

"You _are_ cute," Su Muqiu laughed weakly, Su Mucheng also starts giggling.

"You're not in the position to laugh!" Ye Xiu growled with red face.

"Sigh, if only I'm not restricted to move right now I would have kiss you." Su Muqiu sighed regretfully.

"Su Muqiu!" Ye Xiu bellowed embrassedly.

"Ahahaha,"

-.-.-

The first Glory tournament went with so much excitement without any hitch. One Autumn Leaf brought Excellent Era to be the champion, becoming more popular to every gamers than he-no _she_ already is.

But no one knows who this 'Ye Xiu' behind One Autumn Leaf is. Mysterious player who won't show her face is really picking everyone's curiousity. And beside, she's also the very first player which played opposite gender character.

Who is she? What is she looked like? Was she beautiful? Either way Ye Xiu had won over many gamers' respect with her skill alone. Everyone knows she's a true expert! Striking through battles like a god descending on a mortal realm.

The Battle God!

Unknown to them, their mysterious idol is currently inside a hospital room, showing off her Most Valuable Player trophy to the ones she loves and treasures. Su Mucheng is clapping excitingly whilst Su Muqiu is beaming proudly at her

Ye Xiu also did not forget to use most of her prize money and payment for Su Muqiu's treatment whilst the rest of the money is yet again given to Su Mucheng to make a living while she's not around. After all Club member's food expenses is all on the club.

All three of the laughed at the stories Ye Xiu shared about the players she acquinted within the tournament. In the monochrome hospital room anyone could feel the warmness

Let them be like this. Enjoying life with full of excitement without thinking the consequences. Enjoying the simplicity of life without care.

Su Muqiu and Ye Xiu shared a deep meaningful smiles, silently conveying their own happiness with just that slight gesture without saying a word.

If only life could continue on like this.

* * *

 **It's a multi chapter one if you see my profile. And YES! Su Muqiu is alive here! I defied the cannon and went with my wish!**

 **IMPORTANT NOTICE!**

 **I decide to copied it here too incase anyone also questioning it. So a reader said to me that SMq only crippled his legs and his arms are still intact so why can't he play Glory as Glory is not exactly virtual reality and you only need a computer and a pair of hands to play it... READ DOWN!**

 **I know it's not a virtual reality game and instead a manual one with computer (like we commonly used). And Su Muqiu stopped playing wasn't quite because of his legs!**

 **It's this you see... Have you ever met someone who suffered through a heavy incident that could cause him his life? Most left crippled. Yes, mostly it's on the legs because of the back blow.**

 **But hands are not entirely unaffected, as heavy accident like that could destroy numerous veins, arteries and many other micro organs. As Su Muqiu's accident supposedly cost his life, I'm thinking it was a very fatal one. And of course it left other effect aside crippling his legs.**

 **Thus' his hands become rather sluggish and shaky, and his fingers' precisement dropped almost to zero. Compared to his prime time pre-accident, you could basically says he's a cripple as I imagine his APM become much worse even for Yu Wenzhou (who was famous for being a 'handicaped' god). And APM is almost everything in the proscene which filled with *freaks* with lightning speed APM. Even if Su Muqiu's still a god theoritically, he's simply a... Sad subject in practice.**

 **That's why he's unable to play "like usual" as I mentioned in story... I've never mentioned that he could *never* play again... Anyway, sorry for the long answer, I have a knack to always speak in noisy details and I couldn't exactly stop it...**

.

 **And I'm deeply sorry for my HuangYe**

 **Anyways, I originally made this as an established SuMuqiu/YeXiu but midway through I changed my mind and fused my short prompt that is completely different. And established and unestablished one. I worked hard to fuse it beautifully. In my short story SMq and YX was unestablished and they were pretty light hearted. But this one is supposedly pretty gloomy and warming whilst having established relationship. But I'm glad with my choice to fuse it.**


	2. The goddess' heart

**Okay alright, *brushed off the maids who are trying to make me look presentable* ehem!**

 **IMPORTANT NOTICE EVERYONE! I'M SO SORRY BUT THIS STORY WILL BE CHANGED TO A FEMALE!YE XIU. It's not at all about I'm against something here it's just... I looked back to my drafts about this one precious baby and one thing I realize is that... It actually fit more to be a Fem!YeXiu. I'm sorry Ye Xiu! I'm not against your gender!.**

 **Imaginary Ye Xiu: *Rolling his eyes while crossing his arms***

 **It's just that hospital-*piiiiiiiip* and that Wang Jiexi's scene in-*piiiiiiiiiiiiip* also the part when *piiiiiiiiip* and it's more *piiiiiiiip***

 **Nat: Goddammit! *presses censor button endlessly* AL! YOU STUPID B!T¢[-]! Stop giving off spoilers! Dammit!**

 **And that *piiiiip***

 **Thea: Someone stop her!**

 **Ooops, that's spoiler... Good job queens.**

 **Anyway, like I said, I juse re-read the drafts for the future chapters and found myself immensely shocked at how much it would be suitable if Ye Xiu is a girl instead... Sorry if you all disappointed but I'm already hardened myself to change this. Once again, I'm so sorry!**

* * *

Somewhere to Belong

Tags: Fem!Ye Xiu!, Alive!Su Muqiu, Glory, let's end it this much.

Pairings: SuMuqiu/Fem!YeXiu. Slight!All/Ye

Warning: Typos! And Grammar might be challenging.

Disclaimer: The King's Avatar © Butterfly Blue.

* * *

Chapter 1: The Tyrannical General.

The first time Han Wenqing met Ye Xiu couldn't be described as novelic. They bumped on each other when they both were submitting their documents to the Alliance. At first, Han Wenqing didn't put the frail looking girl on his sight but then she speaks up.

 _"Huh? I seem to have heard your voice somewhere?"_ She wondered whilst staring at Han Wenqing's face. That voice is the very same gentle and infuriating voice of the owner of One Autumn Leaf...

Since then, unknown to Han Wenqing a seed of feeling planted deep in his heart for the girl that looks as fragile as the wind yet as strong as a storm.

Love never entered any part of Han Wenqing's mind before but when it was to answer how his feeling for one certain female god... The answer would be that.

And then, Han Wenqing met Su Muqiu...

.

It wasn't an avarage normal day as Han Wenqing decided to suit up, leave the club building and went to City H with a reason to visit Excellent Era and his rival, Ye Xiu. Although, he ignored his friends when they give him a unified lukewarm gazes. Han Wenqing also ignored the manager who tried to warn him about 'Honey Trap Strategy' whatsoever.

Han Wenqing has decided to make today as the day where he should man up and tell Ye Xiu about his feeling. He had actually thought over this resolve since season 2 but things a bit chaotic back then what's with a fan declared his undying love to Ye Xiu and wanted to marry her in the All-Star weekend resulting in Ye Xiu refuse to go out of the hotel room. She's a bit traumatized.

But today is the day, he and Ye Xiu had been a pretty close friend. It surely won't turn into worse.

But instead finding the pretty female god in Excellent Era's club building, Han Wenqing finds the Battle God in a flowershop when Han Wenqing himself wanted to buy a flower bouquets.

They looked at each other in surprise. Ye Xiu's pretty eyes fluttered as she looked up and down before being absolutely sure that the person before her is Han Wenqing in disguise.

The Battlemage player offered a smile as she shifted a bouquet of fresh flowers filled with white lillies, azaleas, yellow tulips, and red carnation in her arms, "Hi," Ye Xiu nodded in acknowledgement.

"Hi..." Han Wenqing stiffly greeted back in his usual low tone that makes people want to hand over their wallets.

Ye Xiu craddled her flower bouquet, "What are you doing in city H?" Ye Xiu asked.

"Wanting to meet you actually," Han Wenqing answered honestly.

"Oh..." Ye Xiu looked down on the bouquet in her arms before looking up on Han Wenqing again, "I'm off for today. We can't do a sudden captain meeting." Ye Xiu said apologetically and tilted her head.

 _Cute..._ "Where are you going?" Han Wenqing instead asked, lingering his curious gaze on the colourful bouquet in Ye Xiu's arms.

Ye Xiu subconsciously traced the flowers' petals, "To visit... Someone," the smile on her delicate beautiful face softened considerably.

Han Wenqing's heart skipped a beat, that smile is so beautiful that it actually made Han Wenqing blushed. But consciously his heart swiftly filled with dread at the realization that smile is not meant for him...

"Someone...?" Han Wenqing probbed while casually following Ye Xiu out of the flowershop. Ye Xiu stopped in front of the shop and looked back at Han Wenqing quizzically.

"Don't you want to buy some flowers? You entered the shop," Ye Xiu pointed out.

Han Wenqing shrugged, "No, I'm not interested anymore."

"Alright... But why are you following me?" Ye Xiu raises her eyebrows suspiciously.

"I _was_ here wanting to meet you. Now, I can't have a sudden captain meeting, I want to know where you're going." Han Wenqing crossed his arms and lifted his chin slightly as if challenging Ye Xiu to counter his logic.

Ye Xiu turned to face him, her tangled hair swayed at the motion entrancing Han Wenqing. "This could be called 'Stalking' on a young delicate maiden like me nonetheless," Ye Xiu said shamelessly as she pointed to herself like a queen.

"You could do better than that," Han Wenqing snorted.

Ye Xiu rolled her eyes and turned to walk to the nearest public phone. She rummaged through her pocket before pulling out a small coin and inserted it. She shifted the bouquet and picked the receiver before blankly pushed some buttons. Han Wenqing watched blankly as the pretty woman tapped her feet.

"Ah, Hello police? I want to fill in a report about stalk- *click*" Ye Xiu started but Han Wenqing swiftly went to her side, snatch the receiver and close the call.

"You really have some guts..." Han Wenqing lightly hit Ye Xiu's head.

"Now you turn to violence!" Ye Xiu growled as she rubbed her head, "If I were to yell for help, with your suspicious dark mask and glaring eyes, you will get arrested for sure." Ye Xiu said solemnly. Han Wenqing rolled his eyes.

"Haha, do you fear me that much for this season? To get me arrested, is that your new tactic?" Han Wenqing decides to poke some fun out of this beautiful woman.

Ye Xiu harumphed, "Why should I?" she said and continue walking. "I didn't feel afraid nor threatened at all last season so why should I now?" She finished.

"I got a feeling the fourth is my number," Han Wenqing stated offhandedly.

Ye Xiu grinned mischieviously, "My, what an unlucky number(1)." she giggled.

"As long as it's a victory. Why not?" Han Wenqing disdained.

"Ahaha," her laughter chimming like silver bells. Han Wenqing also smiled under the mask.

"In the fourth, Tyranny will get a new promising addition. He'll be my partner." Han Wenqing informed carelessly, following Ye Xiu's steps, as if he didn't just leaked a secret of his club.

Ye Xiu nodded, noting that in mind. "One plus one could be greater than two. Playing in duo is certainly better that alone," Ye Xiu commented.

"I also used to play in a duo," Ye Xiu turned and told Han Wenqing.

Han Wenqing thought briefly, he unclearly remembered one character that always lurked around One Autumn Leaf, "Really?" Han Wenqing mumbled distractedly. Distantly he remembered one character that always present whenever One Autumn Leaf also presents, keeping his distance... But Han Wenqing's memory is a bit fuzzy.

"Yes! In fact, you may see me playing in a duo this season," Ye Xiu also carelessly informed as if it was nothing. Han Wenqing nodded and store it in mind before his steps abruptly stopped.

Han Wenqing's gaze locked on the tall building in front of him, the building they- rather Ye Xiu is heading to. Clean and carrying scent of detol and various medicines, the top of building displayed a large '+' sign... A hospital.

Han Wenqing's perplexed gaze turned questioningly toward the back of Ye Xiu's head who kept her pace. Han Wenqing decisively follows her, he had gone this far he won't just go. He entered the hospital right behind Ye Xiu.

"So, someone you know is sick?" Han Wenqing tried to open an easy conversation.

"Yes..." Ye Xiu answered.

"I'm sorry..." Han Wenqing said thoughtfully.

Ye Xiu looked at him, her eyes expressed her thanks for his concern. "Haha, no need to be sorry. It's not like someone is dying," Ye Xiu laughed heartily.

"Who are you visiting?" Han Wenqing finally asked after debating whether that question is appropriate or not.

Ye Xiu's smile become a tad bit more lively, "My... Lover," Ye Xiu answered tenderly not aware how painful that words bashed against Han Wenqing's heart.

Han Wenqing's steps faltered a bit as his chest churned uncomfortably, but as he doesn't want to be another patient in this hospital because such a cheap reason Han Wenqing supressed his feeling. He had expected that the moment Ye Xiu said something about the flower bouquet back in the flowershop but it still so painful.

Han Wenqing exhaled, if Ye Xiu is already in a relationship he could only stay out of it. He won't meddle in. Han Wenqing keeps his loving and regretful gaze on the back of Ye Xiu's head.

Ye Xiu stopped before an admittedly common hospital room, none too fancy.

Han Wenqing also stopped and scratched the back of his head awkwardly. "I'll wait outside,"Han Wenqing suggested considerately.

Ye Xiu's bright silverish charcoal eyes directed at Han Wenqing, "Why? You should come in too," Ye Xiu stared with a tender smile. Han Wenqing knew he's weak for that sweet tender smile from the beautiful gamer.

"What? No, don't you think I'll be invading your privacies?" Han Wenqing questioned.

"Oh why, does the stalker afraid to invade the privacy of his idol?" Ye Xiu teased, "No, seriously. I want to introduce you to them," Ye Xiu beckoned.

Han Wenqing frowned before relucantly nods, "Alright," he agreed. He's also curious and want to know who is this lover of Ye Xiu.

Ye Xiu smiled and turned to spun the doorknob before finding it's locked. The young lady sighed before knocking the door. Some shuffling from the other side can be heard and the door softly unlocked.

The door opened to reveal a stunning beauty, more beautiful than Ye Xiu her eyes proclaimed her innocence and youth. The girl is probably in her late teens. Han Wenqing blinked, thought swirling as he saw the girl's palm is wrapped in a bandage.

The girl's eyes litted up when seeing Ye Xiu, "Xiu-jie! You came!" She exclaimed happily and hugged Ye Xiu, careful to no squeeze the flower bouquet in Ye Xiu's arms. Ye Xiu chuckled and pats her head.

"Come! Come! Come in!" She then tugged Ye Xiu to enter.

"Hold on, I brought a friend." Ye Xiu motioned to Han Wenqing, "Come on in Old Han,". The girl notices Han Wenqing and hastily nodded curtly keeping a cautious eyes. Her not-yet sister in law is rather defenseless so she's concerned over her well-being... And social life. Plus, Han Wenqing is wearing that suspicious disguise.

"Please come on in, " The younger girl smiled kindly.

They entered the room and Han Wenqing's eyes instantly saw the frail looking man around his age that have some similiarity with the young beauty Han Wenqing just met. The man is half sitting on the bed with his back supported by the bed.

Han Wenqing's earlier swirling thought froze. Han Wenqing was still arranging his thought when Ye Xiu gingerly approached the man.

"Ye Xiu, you visited..." the man showed a gentle smile.

"I come..." Ye Xiu confirmed as she puts down the flower bouquet on his laps. The man cupped Ye Xiu's face and planted a light kiss on Ye Xiu's thin lips. Han Wenqing stood there frozen... He feels he just saw what he supposedly not... His heart is all over the floor now.

The man noticed Han Wenqing, "oh, Your friend?" he asked.

Ye Xiu nodded and turned to Han Wenqing with a smile, "Han, this is Su Muqiu, my lover. And this girl is his little sister, Su Mucheng. Muqiu, Mucheng, this is Han Wenqing from the proscene." Ye Xiu introduced cheerfully. Han Wenqing took off his mask realizing it's rather rude to keep it on.

"Oh! Desert Dust's owner right!" Su Muqiu exclaimed.

"Nice to meet you," Han Wenqing nodded curtly to the Su siblings.

"Pleased to meet you too, I had always wanted to fight with you and Desert Dust. Alas you always set your sight on One Autumn Leaf..." Su Muqiu pleasantly said. Han Wenqing noticed the change of expression from Ye Xiu.

"Muqiu..." she sighed softly.

"What? Don't be so depressing, love." Su Muqiu chuckled and poked Ye Xiu's cheek.

"Look at that," Su Muqiu laughed and pinched his lover's cheek. Before turning to Han Wenqing.

"Thank you for taking care of our precious independent lady," Su Muqiu nodded curtly in thanks.

"It's nothing" Han Wenqing shook his head.

"I used to be a player too. I was always by One Autumn Leaf's side, I met you several times but whenever we met you always ended up challenging my lover here.. I don't know if you remembered me... I usually played a sharpshooter before," Su Muqiu mentioned his very first class.

Han Wenqing's eyes wide in realization as his fuzzy memory slowly mended and cleared a bit. His mind recalled that lone figure in the distance, always behind One Autumn Leaf, watching leisurely. Whenever it was a group fight in the dungeons, every deadly shoots were originated from that character who has always been behind One Autumn Leaf, collaborating beautifully. Han Wenqing noticed him from time to time but his main focus had always been One Autumn Leaf who have the perfect winning record.

This Su Muqiu is the player of that character? Wait...

"Used to...?" Han Wenqing questioned.

Su Muqiu smiled sadly and Ye Xiu blankly walked to the window, keeping her back on Han Wenqing before opening the window.

Su Muqiu raised his hands to show them to Han Wenqing, pale and fragile. "An accident cost me a lot. My handspeed is shitty now... Basically I'm an absolute cripple even if I'm just compared to avarage gamers... If I insist playing beside Ye Xiu again... I will only drag her down."

Su Mucheng bitted her lips and clenched her hands, looking down on her laps, "Big brother..." she murmured audibly. Ye Xiu silently litted up her cigarette.

"I'm sorry..." Han Wenqing feels it only appropriate.

"You don't have to..." Su Muqiu shooks his head, "I should be the one who do... To think I let a delicate girl like Ye Xiu struggles alone... If only..." Su Muqiu's tone slowly changed, baffling Su Muqiu.

"Su Muqiu!" Ye Xiu whirled around and snapped toward Su Muqiu, her eyes are red-rimmed, surprising everyone. "Enough," Ye Xiu whispered softly but it's still audible.

She mustered up a flawless smile, "Anyway, I heard you can get completely released soon," Ye Xiu changed the topic.

Su Muqiu looked at her astonishedly before put up an empty smile as if he don't see anything of Ye Xiu's sudden burst of emotion, "Yes," He answered earnestly.

* * *

The two captain exitted the hospital quietly, in a speed neither hurried or slow.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to suddenly snap earlier." Ye Xiu murmured her apologize sorrowfully. Her tone made Han Wenqing wants to pat her head assuringly, but Han Wenqing refrained himself.

"It's fine, I snapped like that to my teammates all the time," Han Wenqing brushed it off. His answer instantly lighten up the mood as a mirthful smile come back to Ye Xiu's face.

"As expected of a tyrant," Ye Xiu teased and Han Wenqing rolled his eyes.

"So, Su Muqiu is the player that always watch your back from the distance whilst fighting himself?" Han Wenqing asked softly and carefully not wanting to suddenly startle the lovely woman.

Ye Xiu gave a slight start before smiled a smile that could make the entire pros in the proscene fell for her, "Yes... He was great right?" Ye Xiu questioned withoit needing particular answer because the answer is clear in her heart and no one can ever change it.

"Undoubtedly if only... That accident didn't happens he would be another god of Glory. He's a prodigy, It's my fortune to met him... You know, my One Autumn Leaf's Evil Annihilation is made by him," Ye Xiu claimed proudly.

"Originally he was to enter the proscene along with me with a Launcher female character. Then, we could be a pair of cross-gender couple, but..." Ye Xiu's eyes becoming downcast as her hands clenched on her side.

"He's great man," Han Wenqing commented with a sigh the sight of her boasting heartily made his heart satisfied for some reason... If only she's boasting about him.

Ye Xiu's eyes litted up as she looked back at him, filled with pride and delight. "Haha, Yes!" She agreed. Her eyes smiled, and drifted to the magenta coloured sky. It's obvious...

She's totally in love.

And Han Wenqing respects that.

* * *

At the end of fourth season, Tyranny team stood proudly on the stage basking in glory, celebrating their victory. Team Excellent Era shifted uncomfortably below the stage, this being the first time below the stage whilst Su Mucheng is nervously standing straight, eyes filled with sadness.

Han Wenqing is standing proudly holding the trophy of his four years of struggles. But his eyes couldn't help but drifted to the darker side of stadion to a lone figure in the dark.

Ye Xiu is standing in the shadow emotionlessly, her eyes are staring onto the stage in daze filled with incomprehension and despair. Somehow Han Wenqing knows what she's thinking...

" _If only Su Muqiu is here..."_ That's a childish and selfish wish, but a woman can wish anything she wanted.

Han Wenqing frowned, if only Su Muqiu is here would she suffers this injustice...?

-.-

Han Wenqing roughly tossed his jacket aside, "Zhang Xinjie, did you notice it?" he asked to the promising new player.

"Notice what, captain?" Zhang Xinjie perked up curiously.

"Excellent Era... On the surface they looks like they're trying. But they isolated their goddess," Han Wenqing's voice soften at the last word.

Zhang Xinjie narrowed his eyes and pushed up his glasses, "About that... Yes, their strategy is somewhat good but weak and careless. Not something I'd expect from senior Ye..." Zhang Xinjie had watched many of One Autumn Leaf's performance, he knew the depth of her strategies.

"It's... The team looked like ignoring the line, even the new girl Su Mucheng played greatly." Han Wenqing frowned.

"That can't be. There's no way they deliberately make a mistake to lose. It's not logical," Zhang Xinjie shook his head.

"Su Mucheng played great but she relies heavily on Ye Xiu," Zhang Xinjie said. Han Wenqing recalled Ye Xiu's statement about cross-gender couple and smirked.

"But she's not good enough, eh?" Han Wenqing stated, particularly to no one.

* * *

 **(1) 4/Four is unlucky number un China.**

 **Alright, I promised myself to not doing it... But I just carelessly erased my Google Chrome's datas... T.T I'm such a stupid girl...**

 **Oh! And I do an extra research about flowers! Check it out! I chose the meaning here...**

 **White Lily: "It's Heavenly to be with you" (Isn't this a grin-inducing one?!)**

 **Azalea: "Take care of yourself, for me" (This is really fit that it made me screech, Ye Xiu's feeling!)**

 **Yellow Tulips: Sunshine in your smile, (This one is certainly YX's opinion about Su Muqiu)**

 **Red Carnation: "My heart aches" (again, it's YX's feelings everyday for Su Muqiu's injuries)**

 **Again, I hope you guys don't mind I changed this to Female!Ye Xiu. Because for the future chapter it fits greatly for a lady... Not to be sexist please guys...**


	3. Bonus Chapter: Of younger siblings

**I'm back. Actually I'm back because I just want to change the story's name and I would feel bad if I didn't leave some kind of offerings...**

 **I changed this "Somewhere to Belong" to "Halfway Hero" why...?**

 **Because I was obsessed and simply want to name one of my fic _that_.**

 **In case you guys are not as obsessive as I am. Search "Halfway Hero" in youtube. It's a song about The King's Avatar... Idk if it's official or not but the point is I love it and the content of the song also made me feel warm and fuzzy**

 _ **Because Glory crowns even the most insignificant hero**_

 **That line actually brought tears to my eyes, I imagined their struggles (especially the older generation) from being insulted to being respected and that everyone could be a hero in their own story. And here, I also felt that Su Muqiu is not an exception for this "Halfway Hero". I mean the most painful thing is... He also stopped at the middle, worse, he haven't even start, but in my heart (and certainly also in Ye Xiu's heart) Su Muqiu is a hero. So he's Ye Xiu's (also mine) "Halfway Hero".**

* * *

Halfway Hero

Pairing: Su Muqiu/Fem!Ye Xiu.

Tags: Flashback, Bonus Chapter, not real chapter.

Warning: Typos! And Grammar mistake!

Disclaimer: Quan Zhi Gao Shou © Butterfly Blue

Halfway Hero

* * *

Bonus Chapter: Of younger siblings and crossgender pair.

"Xiu-jie*! Are you also creating your avatar?!" a cute little girl is jumping giddily as she skipped and settled beside Ye Xiu. Ye Xiu chuckled at her antic and pats her head.

"Yes," Ye Xiu replied as she showed Su Mucheng an ellegant and beautiful female character, smiling gently. Somehow the female avatar is emitting a calm and relaxing aura similliar to Ye Xiu herself.

"She's like you~" Su Mucheng cooed in adoration as her eyes are gazing at the ellegant avatar. "Beautiful..." Su Mucheng sighed worshippingly.

Ye Xiu laughed in good nature at Su Mucheng's honest statement, "Thank You, do you want to name it?" Ye Xiu asked dotingly.

Su Mucheng's face litted up, "Yes! Yes! Let me!" She nods her head eagerly.

"Well, what do you want to name it then? I trust you," Ye Xiu put up a solemn and grim face playfully but Su Mucheng buy it and nods solemnly. Ye Xiu covered a smile at the younger beauty's seriousness.

Su Mucheng began to hums thoughtfully, because Ye Xiu had trust her to name her avatar she won't disappoint her jie-jie! Su Mucheng began to recall some random poems she had heard before and suddenly her eyes litted up.

"I know!" Su Mucheng eagerly reached towards the keyboard and typed down three characters.

"How about this? One Autumn Leaf (Ye zhi Qiu)!" Su Mucheng smiled proudly at her aesthetic taste as she turned to suggest it to Ye Xiu cheerfully.

Ye Xiu froze as she heard the name, "One Autumn Leaf...?" she murmured dazedly. An image of a certain reckless, spoiled and naive younger brother surfaced in Ye Xiu's mind, always trailling behind, complaining 'jie-jie this' 'jie-jie that'

"Ye Qiu... (Autumn Leaf)" Ye Xiu murmured unknowingly, her heart longs to see her other half.

"It's _One_ Autumn Leaf," Su Mucheng corrected. "Do you like it?" She asked expectantly.

Ye Xiu blinked down at her before smiles a dazzling smile. "Yes, yes... I like it," Ye Xiu nods agreeingly. Su Mucheng blinked, was it just her or Ye Xiu's smile just now seemed a bit distant?

"One Autumn Leaf was it? It's almost perfect." Ye Xiu looked at the female avatar. "It's just need another touch," Ye Xiu remarked as she clicked on the gender choice. The ellegant female avatar disappeared into the light before not long after a male version of that avatar appeared replacing her.

Ye Xiu smiles satisfiedly and decisively clicked finish and the avatar is finalized.

Su Mucheng gaped at the screen before giving Ye Xiu a look of bewilderment, "Xiu-jie, why... Why a male avatar?" The younger beauty asked hesitantly.

Ye Xiu grinned down mischieviously at her, "It's fine isn't it?" She lifted her chin and stares at the smiling male avatar... One Autumn Leaf.

* * *

"Wait, what?! You're playing a male avatar?!" Su Muqiu incredulously stared at Ye Xiu's One Autumn Leaf.

"Yeah," Ye Xiu affirmated. Hearing her melodious voice coming from her male avatar disturbs Su Muqiu quite a bit.

"Damn, isn't that weird? When almost the entire game dominated by male avatars, I thought I could have a fresh sight by my side." Su Muqiu complained. Because the game's voice system, most chose their own gender and gamers are more inclined to males so females are a bit rare.

"With your soft and tender voice, don't you feel pity at the people you'll scare in the game?" Su Muqiu gave a displeased glance toward Ye Xiu.

"Won't that be fun then?" Ye Xiu smiled mirthfully.

Su Muqiu helplessly shook his head, "You... I thought girls tend to prefer female avatars to boost their ego..." Su Muqiu commented and Ye Xiu snorted, her fingers are not a bit ceasing in speed, collaborating with Su Muqiu's sharpshooter, Qiu Mu Su, flawlessly.

"What can I say? The name forced me to." Ye Xiu gestured and Su Muqiu stared up over One Autumn Leaf"s head where its name displayed gloriously... One Autumn Leaf.

Su Muqiu frowned before knitting his brows, scanning his memory, "Wasn't it supposedly to be 'One Falling Leaf'?" Su Muqiu murmured hesitantly.

"Mucheng gave it. You protest to her," Ye Xiu said leisurely.

"What's the connection between the name and gender?" Su Muqiu shook his head and demanded.

Ye Xiu's fast delicate hands slowed down as her eyes become a bit distant, "Back at home, I have... A little brother" Ye Xiu revealed. Su Muqiu who had never heard anything about her past, began listening carefully.

"A twin brother to be exact. His name is... Ye Qiu (Autumn Leaf)" Ye Xiu smiled in nostalgia.

"The moment Mucheng suggested this name, I instantly thought of him. So I made a male avatar instead... You can say it's because I miss him a bit." Ye Xiu shrugged carelessly but Su Muqiu understands the depth of that 'a bit'.

Su Muqiu smiled gently to the girl beside him, "I see, you're a nice sister,"

Ye Xiu shook her head, "He will think otherwise," Ye Xiu laughed and denied.

Su Muqiu's hand reached and pats Ye Xiu's head assuringly, "The fact you love him remains," Su Muqiu said as his screen focused on One Autumn Leaf

* * *

The Su siblings share a hearty laughter filled with glee catching Ye Xiu's attention the moment she enters the room, Ye Xiu arched her brows ellegantly.

"What are you guys laughing at?" Ye Xiu asked curiously as she approached them.

"I've made the new avatar for the proscene," Su Muqiu instead answered.

Ye Xiu blinked, "You're really serious about that? What class?" Ye Xiu asked as she puts down the laundry she's holding.

"Launcher~" Su Muqiu sang and Su Mucheng giggled.

"Why Launcher?" Ye Xiu knitted her brows. Although she has no doubt about Su Muqiu's proficience in all gunner classes, she still wants to know the reason.

"Because they have big guns," Su Muqiu supressed a grin as Ye Xiu snorted at the joke.

"Where? Let me see," Ye Xiu finally went to their side and Su Muqiu opened his profile mode to show his new avatar.

Ye Xiu stared blankly before letting out an exasperate scoff, "Really? A female? And like Mucheng to top it off?" Ye Xiu laughed in good nature.

"Hey! Look at the name, it has 'Mu' and 'Cheng' in it." Su Muqiu pointed out at his Dancing Rain.

"It's a joke" Su Mucheng giggled as well rolled her eyes.

Ye Xiu rolled her eyes, "Alright, do you need One Autumn Leaf to lift you?" Ye Xiu asked.

"I need money," Su Muqiu agreed. Ye Xiu inserted her account card and logged in, immadiately going to Dancing Rain's location offering a trade.

"Oh~ It's good to have a sugar daddy," Su Muqiu snickered and nudged Ye Xiu who rolled her eyes exasperatedly. Su Mucheng laughed although not fully knowing the meaning, Su Muqiu's and Ye Xiu's interaction alone enough to entertain her.

"Ah, I'm going to take a shower" Su Mucheng realized the time and got up, excusing herself.

After she's gone Su Muqiu turned and grins toward Ye Xiu, "Now we're the same!" Su Muqiu declared. Ye Xiu looked at him bewilderedly

"You played a male avatar while I played a female one." Su Muqiu explained brightly.

"That's your goal?" Ye Xiu fluttered her eyes amusedly

"Haha, not really. I asked the name from Su Mucheng and she gave me that. And the gender changed just like that." Su Muqiu gazed meaningfully toward Ye Xiu.

"Isn't it a bit strange? You take a male avatar because the name have your little brother's name whilst I take female avatar because the name also have my little sister's name... Aren't our avatars seem like meant to be together?" Su Muqiu teased and Ye Xiu affectionately smiled in return at her bestfriend's statement. True, it seems to be a beautiful coincidence.

"With this, we'll be a crossgender pair!" Su Muqiu exclaimed proudly causing Ye Xiu to throw her head back, laughing to the back of her hand.

"Yes, yes, a crossgender pair." Ye Xiu nodded, her yes twinkled in amusement and happiness.

* * *

 **first thimg first. Yes, Ye Xiu and Ye Qiu are mixed gender twin, whereas Ye Xiu's a girl, Ye Qiu is a boy in this universe. That's why I flipped the story and have Han Wenqing called her 'Ye Xiu' despite in cannon HW supposedly calling her 'Ye Qiu' no? Because of gender difference YX couldn't really used her twin's name. That's why there won't be any twins mistake here.**

 **We might see Ye Qiu in future chapter... Idk, because he strikes me as tsundere bro-con brother. Here, he might perhaps an overprotective Sis-con.**

 **And... Looking at this bonus again, it's supposedly to be light hearted but if you know the future it might as well be heartbreaking.**

 *** "-Jie" "Jie-jie" = Big Sister in chinese (whether blood related or not).**

 **I always feel it's funny how Ye Xiu and Su Muqiu have their characters owning their younger siblings' name in it. I mean, One Autumn Leaf have Ye Qiu's name whilst Dancing Rain have Mucheng's name.**


	4. The Magician and the falling goddess

**So I was going to write another story when I realizes that my last document about Halfway Hero is about two months ago... I was like "OMG!? More than two months ago?!" so I was then like:**

 **"Alright you shits! Drop the hogwartsAU! Drop that Teacher!Ye Xiu AU! Drop that seven deadly sinsAU! Ignore If I Win for the while being! Pause that idea about Mending the Leaves continuation! No- stop those AllYe one shots! WE'RE GOING TO WORK ON HALFWAY HERO!"**

 **Fi: shits...**

 **Icy: alright...**

 **Nirina: *looked up from her food magazine* What?**

 **Muse: *perked up from her song hunting* ehh...**

 **We're going for Wang Jiexi's chapter!**

* * *

Halfway Hero

Chapter 2: The Magician and the falling goddess.

It couldn't be said Wang Jiexi was swiped off his feet. No...

The third season is Wang Jiexi's start. Although he was new, he wasn't anything young unlike those who started in their prime teen years. And of course as a player of Glory, he's also curious about One Autumn Leaf's identity. It's normal for a Glory fan to be curious after all.

Even with Lin Jie's reminders only piqued Wang Jiexi's interest further.

 _"She's hard to perceive. Cunning. She basically destroyed your expectation for delicate beauties. And whatever things she said to you later when you met for the first time, don't take it seriously."_ Is what Lin Jie told Wang Jiexi before the third season started.

So when meeting the Battle goddess... Well, Wang Jiexi really wasn't swiped off his feet but certainly he was dumbstruck.

But then Ye Xiu smiled at him, "Vaccaria's new owner? Old Jie-jie*'s successor? You really do have one big eye. "The senior pro player bluntly remarked with an unusually happy and crisp smile as like she just found a very joyous thing to be celebrated over. Clearly teasing.

Then, Wang Jiexi's appraisal dropped as he finds her annoying immadiately. But Ye Xiu just have that charm that always made her incoveniently cute... Annoying but cute.

Since then, they had become pretty good friends. They could at least casually hold out a conversation and exchange jokes once in a while (Ye Xiu always give a joke at least once in a conversation though).

Old days of Glory was pretty relaxing, everyone is acquinted finely.

The fourth season is full of surprises. The rise of new bloods that called the Golden Generation, promising new additions basically are like dusts in the fourth season, there are simply too many that it make people numb in excitement. Blue Rain's sword and curse duo, Huang Shaotian and Yu Wenzhou. Void's Li Xuan. Misty Rain's new queen, Chu Yunxiu. The three Master Tacticians. Excellent Era's perspective Launcher, Su Mucheng. And many more... But the thing that surprises Wang Jiexi the most is not within them...

The fourth season ended with the fall of the Battle goddess.

Wang Jiexi was so surprised to the point of silly. Maybe it's because he unconsciously feels that other winner is almost impossible as Excellent Era had took all three earlier championships into their own hands. Although Wang Jiexi understood that victory is not absolute, it's still _surprising._

But that's the point. Nothing is absolute. Even the unbeatable Battle God, One Autumn Leaf, and his player the knowledgable goddess of Glory, Ye Xiu, could fallen too. Silently, Wang Jiexi vowed that the next season will be his'.

Wang Jiexi's discerning eyes truly didn't see anything amiss that day. Even if he is, he brushed it off because of how neglectable it was. What he knows is when he exitted the VIP seats, he found Ye Xiu in the dark corridor, smoking a cigarette.

Wang Jiexi probably should have worried about how he could recognize Ye Xiu's sillhouette in the dark but instead Wang Jiexi approached her.

"You're alright?" Wang Jiexi asked while looking down at the older woman.

Ye Xiu exhaled, her usual calm and got-nothing-to-lose eyes lose its splendor but even so she still looked back straight at Wang Jiexi's uneven eyes. In the traitorous part of Wang Jiexi's mind, he quite liked her lost eyes it made her to look vulnerable and need to be protected like a girl she is. But Wang Jiexi pushed those thoughts aside. Because the battle goddess never need to be pitied.

"The Era has changed..." Ye Xiu sighed as she looks downcast. Her voice is melancholic full of hidden grievance as she stated out those words (That Wang Jiexi later on realize just how many hidden meanings beautifully and secretely burried inside those words).

"It's normal for a change." Wang Jiexi replied earnestly, as expected girls need more encouragement. "But that doesn't mean you should give up with one lost." Wang Jiexi continued. Ye Xiu looked up, a spark of hope ignited inside those mesmerizing eyes and Wang Jiexi's heart jumped in... Delight?

Ye Xiu smiled, "Big eyed Wang, you're surprisingly good at consoling others," Wang Jiexi frowned exasperatedly at the nickname before Ye Xiu hastily added, "Thank you Wang Jiexi." her smile makes the dark corridor feel brighter. And a skip of his heartbeat is enough to tell Wang Jiexi... That he had fallen for this isolated goddess. In the fourth season, Wang Jiexi acknowledged this.

In the fifth season however, Wang Jiexi _noticed._ He noticed almost everything. If Han Wenqing rellied on his close rivalry to notice something's (everything's) wrong, Wang Jiexi only needed his pair of uneven discerning eyes. They mentioned "Ye Xiu's declining skill", no... She's still as good as ever. That girl almost never touch any alcoholic liquor in any gatherings why? Because she loves Glory, her passion for the game is no one could ever measure. Declining? She's as good as ever.

the problem laid in her team. Her team is isolating her... Why? Disregarding the fact that she's a top tier god, she's also a Master Tactician. In fact, it could be said she's the other three Master Tacticians' inspiration. Thunderclap, they're just a cannon fodder team without Xiao Shiqin being there. Blue Rain, rellied heavily on Yu Wenzhou's tactic to create the smallest opportunity for their ace, Huang Shaotian. Tyranny, they protects Zhang Xinjie's cleric like their lives depended on it. But why, Excellent Era instead isolated their Master Tactician who other team would kill for to be in their team? Aside for the rookie, Su Mucheng, everyone just seems so... Disgustingly sloppy.

.-.

Time flew past and before Wang Jiexi knew it half a season had gone. Another big thing happened...

Tiny Herb beat Excellent Era(1)

Of course as someone who is deeply loyal and loves his team, Wang Jiexi is very happy. Every victory is their happiness after all to attain the eternal glory. He mentioned nothing about the other side's sloppy play, he keep silent under the "Ye Xiu's skill is decreasing", he mentioned nothing because he believed Ye Xiu could solve it soon enough.

It was later on Wang Jiexi believes he's stupid when he found the girl he ( _Overestimate)_ have a feeling for is sobbing soundlessly under a tree in a secluded place of stadion outdoor when he's going out for a fresh air.

Had he's anyone other that Ye Xiu's friend, he might slowly backed out to respect the other side's privacy of not wanting to be seen. But he's Ye Xiu's friend _plus_ having some good feeling regarding this female veteran so Wang Jiexi stepped up.

His soundless steps gather no attention from Ye Xiu before he gently laid a hand on the delicate lady's shoulder who in turn tensed and snapped her head toward the newcomer.

Wang Jiexi inclined his head slightly in greeting and inquiry trying to be nonchalant but Ye Xiu quickly turned her head away attempting to wipe off her tears.

"You don't have to," Wang Jiexi mentioned and Ye Xiu paused. The younger man bent down and settled beside Ye Xiu, not caring that he's dirtying his outfit.

"Ladies have their moment to cry, I won't judge." Wang Jiexi calmly stated and heard Ye Xiu took a deep shaky breath beside him. An urge to protect arose in Wang Jiexi's heart but he pressed it down.

"But not over a game... I'm pathetic," Ye Xiu grunted out bitterly with hoarse voice, Wang Jiexi glanced at Ye Xiu who wasn't trying to hide her face anymore.

"But Glory is not only a game to you right?" Wang Jiexi stated.

Ye Xiu stayed silent for a while before answers, "Yes... Glory is... Very important to me," Ye Xiu admitted. They stayed silent for a while before Wang Jiexi sighs.

"It's not your fault really, you played great." Wang Jiexi spoke up. Another silence occured followed by endless stream of cold breeze. The cold breeze made Wang Jiexi fastened his green coat and rearranged his scarf before noticing that Ye Xiu's attire is not exactlt suited for this kind of weather.

"Let's go back, it's cold outside." Wang Jiexi stood up and offered a hand to pull Ye Xiu up. Ye Xiu shook her head unwillingly, her eyes seemed to be ready to pour another stream of grievances and Wang Jiexi won't leave her like this.

"Come on," Wang Jiexi unceremoniously took Ye Xiu's small and delicate jade-like hand and tugged it slightly to gain her attention. But Ye Xiu shook her head again, this time is more defiant, Wang Jiexi sighed, wondering why he felt like a parent trying to coax his child who is still throwing a tantrum.

"Why not?" Wang Jiexi softly inquired, demanding a reason.

"Su Mucheng would see me like this.." Ye Xiu elaborated and Wang Jiexi felt helpless as he stares at Ye Xiu relucant expression.

"Oh? You're afraid that your friend would see you being sentimental?" Wang Jiexi mocked

Ye Xiu scowls, "I'm not being sentimental!" She refuted and Wang Jiexi gave her a look with his uneven eyes.

"... Alright yes, I'm being sentimental." Ye Xiu sulked and Wang Jiexi nods agreeingly.

"So is like that. Come on," Wang Jiexi tugged on Ye Xiu's delicate hand again.

Ye Xiu gazes up, "Can't you just leave me alone?"

"I'll leave you alone in a warmer place," both stares at each other in silent not willing to back out.

"I'm rather insensitive to weather..." Ye Xiu reasoned.

"You're being childish," they once again went silent before Wang Jiexi sighed.

"... Someone is waiting for you to be home, safe and sound. You should take care of your health." Wang Jiexi carefully reasoned with concern but what he didn't expect is for Ye Xiu to starts tearing up again after hearing that sentence.

Ye Xiu tugged her hand back, "I'm pathetic..." Ye Xiu moaned and bury her head on her knees, hugging them close.

Wang Jiexi once again kneeled down, "Hey, what's wrong?" Wang Jiexi asked concernedly. Is it because what he had said?

"I-I'm hopeless... Even though I promised to be on top I... Sobs," Ye Xiu's voice come out muffled but Wang Jiexi could hear it just fine.

"Hey... Hey, sorry... Sshhh calm down." Wang Jiexi consoled softly.

"If... _If only he was here..._ that's what I thought. Pathetic. To think I insist to be his pillar of strength..." Ye Xiu gritted her teeth and spoke nonsensically.

"Ye Xiu... Hey, Ye Xiu," Wang Jiexi called out trying to gain Ye Xiu's attention, the more Ye Xiu didn't react the more panic he is. "Don't cry, you did nothing wrong."

"Let's get inside, crying outside in a cold weather is not exactly healthy...(2)" Wang Jiexi tried to give a reason.

"No..." Ye Xiu refused.

"Come on, I believe Su Mucheng would understand." Wang Jiexi whispered.

"She will understand and start crying too..." Ye Xiu did not deny that. "But she will become overly concerned and no doubt she will tell him..." Ye Xiu curled up into a tighter ball.

"Him? 'Him' who?" Wang Jiexi asked.

"... My lover," Ye Xiu admitted. No doubt if Su Mucheng saw her dearest Jie-jie is crying she will inform her brother at a moment notice... While also crying.

Wang Jiexi's heart tugged painfully,

"..." they fell into a silence with Wang Jiexi is staring at Ye Xiu's fragile curled up form.

a cold breeze once again swishing past and Wang Jiexi supress a shiver before noticing Ye Xiu's figure is slowly sliding off to the side. By reflex, Wang Jiexi quickly caught the older woman before she hit the ground.

"Ye Xiu!" Wang Jiexi exclaimed as he noticed Ye Xiu's secured curled form slowly uncurling weakly, her breath is weak and her face flushed red. Wang Jiexi's hand quickly placed on her forehead to check her temprature

"You're burning up!", Wang Jiexi exclaimed as his hand left her forehead. "Let's get you inside," Wang Jiexi puts his hand behind Ye Xiu's knees and Ye Xiu groaned in protest.

"It's either you're willing or not." Wang Jiexi scorned and carry her up bridal style. Wang Jiexi used a secluded route to get inside without being seen by public's eyes.

"Excuse me, I need a couch," Wang Jiexi barged into the player hall and everyone inside gawked at him. Some of the outside players who come to congratulate the victorious team starts exchanging glances.

"Ye Xiu!?" Su Mucheng, who was staying around congratulating the opposite team sincerely whilst searching for Ye Xiu's whereabout, cried out in extreme worry. She hurried over and helped Wang Jiexi to clear up the way.

"Goddess Ye?!" Everyone turned concerned and start making a way for them.

Wang Jiexi laid her down on the long couch but Ye Xiu insist to sits up, "I'm fine..." Ye Xiu brushed them off calmly but Su Mucheng is having none of it.

"Where were you? I was searching for you all over the place, I'm worried!" Su Mucheng fussed and Ye Xiu lowered her head.

"I'm okay, Mucheng." Ye Xiu replied softly.

"Ssshhh, you're not okay. We're going home okay?" Su Mucheng patted Ye Xiu' head gently, Ye Xiu's eyes become even more downcast.

"We had leaving for so long. He must be missing us no?" Su Mucheng whispered. Ye Xiu's breath hitched before she nods agreeingly.

The girls slowly stood up with Su Mucheng supporting Ye Xiu, "I'm sorry guys. But we'll have to excuse ourselves. Good luck for the next match!" Su Mucheng cheerfully bid everyone a goodbye whilst Ye Xiu nodded silently to them.

"Be careful in your way ladies,"

"Are you sure it's alright?"

"Why don't you stay for some time to make sure goddess Ye is fine?"

"Do you need an escort?" the guys in the room expressed their worry.

Wang Jiexi stepped up, "I'll send you off..." Wang Jiexi volunteered as a gentleman and a captain he is.

"That's fine, thank you." Su Mucheng nodded.

The three of them exitted the room and walked down the corridor before Ye Xiu froze solid in the spot, Wang Jiexi pause over Ye Xiu's strange behaviour whilst Su Mucheng simply smiled in a gentle manner.

There on the by the bench along the corridor, sat Excellent Era's manager(3), Cui Li, and a guy in a wheel chair. Su Mucheng approaches them.

"Manager, thank you very much for taking care of my brother here."Su Muche g bowed down thankfully.

Cui Li smiled and waved it off, "It's only a small thing, I don't mind it miss Su," what he wouldn't do for Su Mucheng's favor? Cui Li turn to nod at the two captains before went on his way, trying not to be apparent in his try to alienating himself from the lady captain.

Wang Jiexi felt Ye Xiu is taking a deep and shaky breath beside him, "Why are you here..?" Ye Xiu asked.

"To cheer you up," the man who have some similiarity to Su Mucheng answered earnestly.

Ye Xiu's head fell down in defeat, "How wasteful huh... I'm sorry..."

"What are you sorry for?"

"Su Muqiu, I-" Ye Xiu gritted her teeth and continues, "I lost..." she whispered.

Su Muqiu smiled gently, "I'm not here to see you win... Or lost... I'm here to see _you_. Whether you win or lose, it doesn't matter. You have tried your best."

"I..." Ye Xiu slowly approached Su Muqiu.

"Come on love... Smile." Su Muqiu smiled as if trying to encourage Ye Xiu with his action, but it's proven to be hard for Ye Xiu to smile. Ye Xiu kneeled down and let her head fell onto Su Muqiu's lap. Su Muqiu sighed.

"Even though I promised to be your pillar of strength..." Ye Xiu muffled.

"You already did. And you have done a great job at that. Cheer up okay? Your smile is my world." Su Muqiu expressed. But Ye Xiu stayed motionless before Su Muqiu felt his lap is drenched with hot tears. Su Muqiu patted his girlfriend's head a few times to console her. Wang Jiexi felt that he wasn't supposedly to see this but retreating now is already too late.

As if sensing Wang Jiexi's inner turmoil, Su Muqiu turned toward the younger man. "You're Wang Jiexi right? I'm Su Muqiu, Su Mucheng's big brother as well Ye Xiu's boyfriend... Thank you for taking care of our independent lady," Su Muqiu grinned to Wang Jiexi.

Wang Jiexi's heart tugged again as he forced out a smile, even if he had already expect that... As expected it's still painfull.

"Nice to meet you, Su Muqiu..." Wang Jiexi expressed.

"Yes, pleased to meet you too..." Su Muqiu patted Ye Xiu's head one last time before the delicate beauty finally decided to stood up and turned toward Wang Jiexi.

"Thank you... Wang Jiexi," Ye Xiu smiled toward Wang Jiexi in a sincere thanks and Su Mucheng also nodded curtly.

The three went on their way leaving Wang Jiexi to his musing.

It didn't take a pair of discerning eyes to clearly see Ye Xiu's distress is not because the lost but... Because she's afraid of the disappointment of the guy she's lovingly looking at...

Wang Jiexi sighed, the weather is getting colder isn't it?

* * *

 ***Old Jie-jie: Not jie-jie, "Elder sister" but Jie in Lin Jie's name. Yes, Ye Xiu called him that just to tease him (Lin Jie)**

 **(1) headcannon, headcannon. I'm taking a liberty.**

 **(2) speaking from experience... If you're crying when it's extremely cold and windy weather it felt worse than crying in a normal weather. You'll feel lightheaded faster and become dizzy.**

 **(3) Manager? Or... Other thing? I'm suck at this.**


End file.
